


3 times Jocelyn didn't know Alec and Magnus were a couple and the 1 time she did

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Angst, Autistic Alec, F/M, M/M, Smooching, Yeah I know it's meant to be 5+1 but who has the time?, everyone is frustrated and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: It was the wedding of the century however one shadowhunter had no idea what happened...





	

The first thing Jocelyn felt as the spell broke was a pair of familiar strong arms lifting her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes fluttered open as she wrapped her arms around the figure, steadying before recognising the deep brown eyes that awaited her. 

"Luke!" She breathed in relief, wrapping him closer in a tight embrace.

His mouth twitched in a small smile as he pushed her hair from her face and set her down to let her take in her surroundings. Gasping silently she turned and noticed stone features of a place she thought for sure she'd never see again. The Institute. No, She thought. She couldn't be here, surely the Clave wanted her dead? The thought was cut off however as she saw Clary standing in front of her, clothes in her usual style but skin covered in runes. NO!

"Mom." Clary exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." she sobbed into her shoulder. 

"Oh," Jocelyn responded, feeling her own eyes fill with tears. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your past."

"Not now." Clary said as Jocelyn caressed her cheek. "I have had enough for one day, we can talk about all that later. Right now I just I just really need my Mom." 

Jocelyn nodded, holding her daughter at arms legnth. "It's OK." She reassured her as Izzy stepped up behind her, throwing on an enthusiastic smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, the loss of her brother still fresh in her mind.

"So aren't you going to introduce me?" Izzy urged, nudging Clary on the arm.

"Mom, this is Izzy Lightwood." Clary said, tucking her arm into Izzy's.

Jocelyn let go of her daughter and tucked a loose strand of Izzy's hair behind her ear. "Oh you were just a bump the last time I saw you." Jocelyn smiled as sweetly as she could. "You look so much like your mother"

Izzy inhaled sharply at the mention of her mother before shaking her head and letting the smile reappear. "Let me introduce my brother." She said, leading Jocelyn and Clary around to where Alec stood to attention. "This is Alec."

"Alec Lightwood?" Jocelyn asked as Alec nodded shaking her hand. "Maryse's boy?" 

Alec nodded again politely. "Pleased to finally meet you." 

"You're little Alexander?" Jocelyn raised her eyebrows. "God you're so tall, the last time I saw you you could have only been 18 months old, such a chubby baby-"

"Mom!" Clary chirped, cutting her mother off as Alec's cheeks slowly turned red. "Magnus broke the spell."

"Magnus, thank you." Jocelyn said sincerely reaching out for Magnus hands.

Magnus held on tighter to the book of the white. "It's good to see you back on your feet." He said politely.

There was an awkward silence before Jocelyn coughed and continued. "Again Magnus, thank you. However can I repay you?" She added, jokingly.

"The Institute will foot the bill." Magnus said, moving closer to Alec. "I can assure you my Alexander will make sure I'm paid handsomely."

Noticing the confusion on Jocelyn's face, Alec jumped in. "The Lightwoods were given control of the Institute after repenting from the Circle before the Uprising. I am the acting head. Well, technically Lydia Branwell of the Clave is the head."

"Right." Jocelyn nodded, "And where are your parents? It would be comforting to speak with them." 

"In Idris." Alec said curtly feeling Magnus' fingers begin to curl around his. Pulling away sharply before Jocelyn could notice he stuttered. "C-Clary will show you to your room, if you'll excuse me I have work to be getting to." 

Alec turned sharply on his heels and walked away, followed by Magnus.

"He was such a sweet baby." Jocelyn remarked melancholically as the pair left the ops centre.

"He has rather a lot on his plate." Luke explained, taking her hand and holding it tight. "His parabatai was kidnapped by Valentine."

Jocelyn took a deep breath in. "So it's true. He's alive?" She said more as a statement than a question. 

"Yes." Luke spoke remorsefully. "And he has the Mortal Cup."

Jocelyn's face fell letting go of Luke's hand as the gravity of the situation set in. All she had done, every single one of those 18 years she had spent in hiding, was all for naught.

"What do the Clave want from me?" She breathed, refusing to meet Luke's gaze.

"I don't know." He responded, taking her hands again. "We'll just have to lie in wait."

2.

"WHERE IS HE!" Alec screamed, rounding the corner into the street seconds after the portal faded from existance followed by a cool headed Magnus.

Jocelyn lowered the crossbow slowly, unable to speak for fear of being on the recieving end of his wrath. Her daughter however had no such qualms.

"He-he's gone." Clary stuttered, stepping in front of Jocelyn and Simon. 

"GONE?" Alec shouted, pulling on his hair with both hands. "No, no, no, no." He muttered, rocking back and forth on his feet. "How can he be gone?"

"He just jumped back through a portal." Clary said, stepping closer to him, reaching out to put a comforting hand on his arm. "Alec, I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" Alec spat, roughly pulling away from Clary's touch. "Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you save him?"

"I didn't get here in time." She said forlorn, breaking away from Alec's fiery gaze.

"Well maybe if you were a real shadowhunter you would have done!" Alec snarled.

"Hey!" Jocelyn shouted, pointing her finger at him. "Don't speak to my daughter like that and pull your damn self together!" 

"He's my parabatai." Alec bit.

"He's my son! We're all managing to keep it together so why can't you, huh? I've seen many people lose parabatais and most of them are still alive so what's wrong with you?" Jocelyn hissed, poking him in the chest.

"I-I-You-ugh!" Alec stuttered over his words before screaming and dropping to his knees, hands over his face and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Alec." Clary murmmured before heading back to the comfort of Simon, who held out a hand for her to hold.

Jocelyn watched her daughter go before her eyes returned to Alec, bawling and shaking. She immediately regretted her words.

"Alexander darling, can I touch you?" Magnus said, softly, crouching down next to Alec's rocking body.

Alec nodded, wiping his tears away with the palm of his hand. Magnus tentatively wrapped his arms around him, settling his chin on Alec's shoulder, rubbing his arms until the shaking stopped. 

Suddenly it was all so clear to Jocelyn. "Why didn't you tell me he's autistic?" She muttered.

Clary gasped, taken aback. "Oh, you're asking me why I haven't told you something? You who just tried to murder my brother, your own SON!" She groaned, grabbing Simon and turning around to run straight into Lydia. 

"Jocelyn, Clary," She spoke authoritatively. "I'm here to take you back to the institute."

"What about Alec?" Clary snapped, crossing her arms. 

Lydia cast her gaze over Clary's shoulder, seeing Alec calming down in Magnus' arms. "He'll be fine, he's with Magnus, now I have my orders," She gulped. "Let's go."

3\. 

"He's in his room, this way!"

Jocelyn jumped at the sound of Izzy's voice materialising through a portal just behind her, her high heels clicking across the ops centre followed by a stony faced Magnus. They made their way up the stairs to the dorms and disappeared out of sight at the top.

"What's got them in a hurry?" Jocelyn remarked off handedly at the nearest shadowhunter, tapping her chin absent mindedly with her stele.

"You don't know?" Raj responded, face contorted in disgust as he turned round from his desk. He continued as Jocelyn shook her head. "Alec went too deep with the Adamas crystal, they can't revive him."

Jocelyn took a deep breath, she'd left the room on Izzy's instruction, the younger Lightwood sending her away, unable to look at her when Alec wasn't waking up. She hadn't realised he'd gone that far however, far enough to warrant the attention of a High Warlock. Perhaps Johnathan's demon blood had penetrated through the parabatai bond, infecting Alec and his own angelic powers?

She headed to the dorms, a small crowd gathered outside Alec's room, flashes of blue magic coming from under the door.

"Jocelyn!" The shadowhunter nearest the door called. "Is Maryse here?" 

"Maryse?" Jocelyn asked. "No, I don't think there's been any word from Idris but I'm not exactly in the loop." 

"Oh." The shadowhunter responded, nodding politely. 

"It's odd isn't it?" Jocelyn continued. "When I knew her she'd do anything for that boy, Robert too. I wonder what's changed?" 

The shadowhunter looked at her oddly, before shaking her head. Suddenly the blue light stopped and there were sounds of relieved murmuring from the room. After a few more minutes the door burst open, Izzy standing closing it behind her. 

"He's awake." She said to the shadowhunter. "Tell Lydia he says he can feel Jace, he must be on land."

The shadowhunter nodded and the crowd dispursed in all directions, leaving only Jocelyn by the door. She knocked twice before pushing it slowly open.

Inside Magnus was leaning over Alec's now-awake body, holding him close, Alec's runed arms holding him back just as tightly. The door squeaked loudly as it was pushed all the way open making the men jump and let go of each other. 

"Jocelyn," Magnus said, lips not quite forming a smile. "Can you please give us a moment?"

"Sure." Jocelyn said, ducking out of the doorway and closing it behind her.

"Wow," Jocelyn thought. "Magnus must really be going back on his promise to 'stay out of shadowhunter business' if that was what he gets for helping us! The Institute must be paying a lot more these days!" She chuckled. "I'd have to sell a lot more canvasses to get treatment like that!"

+1

Jocelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Alec limp back into the institute the following morning arm wrapped around Magnus as the warlock helped him back to his room. She could see the bottom of his bandage wrapped tightly around his parabatai rune underneath a fresh shirt just a little too short for his long body, one of Magnus' she assumed. That seemed odd to her, she'd known Magnus most of her life and had never seen him let another soul wear his clothes. Perhaps Alec had paid him, or maybe it was out of respect to the Head of the Institute, the Clave so far had shown themselves to be tough on downworlders, maybe things had been this way since the Uprising and even Magnus Bane had no choice but to conform. 

The pair disappeared off in the direction of the dorms as Luke entered the Institute with Clary in tow. 

"Clary!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "What were you thinking leaving the Institute when Valentine is roaming the streets?!"

"I was at Magnus'!" Clary hissed. "If Valentine can get through a High Warlock's wards then no one is safe, not even in the Institute."

"Don't cheek me Clary you don't know Valentine like I do!" Jocelyn said raising her voice and pointing her finger at her daughter. 

"No I don't, Mom, whose fault is that?" Clary shouted, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "You know, I can't do this right now, I have work to do." She pushed her way past her mother and stormed off to the dorms.

Jocelyn watched her go sighing. "I should apologise to Magnus." She remarked, turning to Luke.

Luke nodded. "I think you should, take it easy though, it's been a long night."

Jocelyn nodded back to him, lips forming a tight line as she crossed the ops centre, running into Magnus alone at the top of the dorms' staircase.

"Magnus, I-" Jocelyn froze as she was met with Magnus' angry gaze. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Go on." He said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his body.

Jocelyn took a deep breath. "You were right. I've been lying to myself all this time. I spent 18 years all alone, so paranoid that everyday would be the day he found me. But most importantly I spent 18 years trusting myself above all else." She sighed remorsefully. "I shouldn't have asked Alec to put himself at risk like that."

"You weren't alone Jocelyn, you had Luke." Magnus said, maintaining his tight lipped expression. "Maybe he wasn't your almighty shadowhunter hero anymore but seraph blades still function even if they don't glow. I see you're still one of the shadowhunters that has forgotten this." 

Jocelyn opened her mouth to speak but Magnus brought two fingers sharply in front of her face. "Save it. I accept your apology. Now make yourself useful and apologise to Alec." At that Magnus span on his heels and carried on marching towards the dorms. 

Jocelyn hung her head as she headed back into the ops centre, Luke leaving the maps he was pouring over with Isabelle to come and pull into a tight hug. 

"I've messed up, Luke." She whimpered into his shoulder, beginning to sob. I've messed everything up."

"Sh sh." He whispered, rubbing her back. "Give them time."

"I need to apologise to Alec." She sobbed, pulling herself from Luke's embrace and rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Luke nodded in understanding, heading back to the maps as Jocelyn made her way back to the dorms. Just as she entered the corridor where the Lightwoods' rooms are she heard a clatter coming from the kitchenette at the head of the corridor. She paused outside the door, activating her hearing rune and picking up on a scuffle inside. Thinking the worse she ripped open the door to find not a fight with a Circle member but Magnus Bane pressing Alec Lightwood back against the kitchen counter and kissing him passionately on the lips! 

Alec whimpered as Magnus snaked his hands up into his hair and he gripped tighter onto Magnus' hips, holding him to him. Magnus pulled Alec's hair back parting their lips, both panting heavily. 

"Don't leave me again, Alexander." Magnus breathed, letting the hand in Alec's hair trail down his cheek to caress his chin.

Alec's mouth twitched in a coy smile as Jocelyn coughed to make her presence known. Immediately the men broke away from each other, Alec blushing furiously and turning away while Magnus turned to Jocelyn narrowing his eyes.

"Jocelyn." Magnus snapped, taking a step towards the speechless shadowhunter. "What can we do for you." 

"I-I came to..." She trailed off, still in shock at what she had seen. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out, running out of the kitchenette and back down into the ops centre.

"Jocelyn!" Luke called, heading over to her. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I went to apologise to Alec." She stuttered.

"Oh was Alec rude to you? You know he doesn't mean to be he's-"

"Kissing Magnus Bane." Jocelyn interrupted, whispering as if it was a scandalous secret. 

"Oh was he?" Luke said matter of factly. "That's good for him, I'm glad he's coming out of his shell."

"You're not surprised?" Jocelyn asked incredulously. 

"No." Luke shrugged, before realising. "Oh God, no one told you!"

"Told me what?" Jocelyn demanded.

"Alec was going to be married to Lydia so his parents could keep the Institute but right before Lydia placed the wedded union rune Magnus burst in and Alec stormed down the aisle and smooched him in front of everyone." Luke said in one breath.

"Smooched?" 

"Izzy's turn of phrase, I was watching you when the wedding happened." Luke shrugged.

"By the Angel." Jocelyn breathed. "And everyone's OK with it?"

"There are a few here and there who still strongly subscribe to the old ways but honestly, this is New York, 21st century. They get it." Luke said, his mouth turned up in a smile.

"That's good for him." Jocelyn paused. "How are Maryse and Robert taking it?"

"One day at a time." Luke affirmed, taking Jocelyn's hands. 

Little did they know they were being watched by a High Warlock and a shadowhunter with a hearing rune, standing at the top of the stairs, smiling and smooching.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys there was way more angst in there than I originally planned but, you know, it all worked out in the end (fingers crossed)


End file.
